


Impulse Decision

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heist goes horribly wrong, Neal makes a decision without knowing the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Decision

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc. (White Collar) or Bellesario or CBS / etc. (NCIS), so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash; Crossover; Alternate Universe  
>  **Fandoms** : White Collar; NCIS  
>  **Pairing(s)** : Neal Caffrey / Tony DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : Vampires; Sex  
>  **Word Count** : 2,824  
>  **Written For** : hawk_soaring's Vampire!AU Request for the [Lucky 13 - The AU Prompt Meme](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177782.html?thread=2699126#t2699126)

Neal cursed in several languages when he saw the security guard hot on his trail. The guard was supposed to be asleep like the others were. It meant that the guard was a resister and a strong one to be able to resist Neal's mental suggestions. Neal instinctively knew that this heist was not going to end well.

He was running along the edge of the roof of the building, trying to find a good place to jump when he heard the muffled cry behind him. The guard had tripped and was falling over the edge of the four-story building. Neal was fast, but not fast enough to snatch a falling man from the sky and get him to safety. Neal's sharp ears picked up the crunch of bones as the man hit the pavement in the alley below.

Neal reached the ground moments later and knelt over the guard. He could hear the faint thumps of the man's heart, but he could also smell the scent of death that was starting to overtake him. Even if he made a 911 call, there was no saving the man with human efforts. The guard's death would be on his hands and Neal couldn't allow that.

Since Mozzie had turned him around eight hundred years ago, Neal had been the most non-violent vampire in the history of vampires. Even Moz had walked the wild side a time or two in his long life. Neal rarely drank human blood and when he did it was from more than willing bed partners. And he never took enough to kill.

Now a security guard named Tony, judging by the nametag, was going to die because he had been bored. He had learned that the museum had one of his paintings on display and labeled incorrectly as a Raphael. The fact that art historians confused his pieces with the other painters was both a source of amusement and irritation. Occasionally, Neal would decide to steal his own art back. This time, it had backfired.

He could hear Tony's breathing becoming shallower and Neal made a split decision. He had never sired another vampire, but tonight he was going to try because the alternative would eat away at him for years.

Neal brought his wrist up to his mouth and felt his fangs elongate. With quick bite, he ripped open the soft flesh of his wrist and then placed it over Tony's mouth, letting his blood drip into to the unresponsive man's mouth. Minutes later, vibrant green eyes that were starting to fleck with gold flung open and strong hands grasped his wrist, holding it in place.

Once the changing human had drank his fill, Neal heard the heart thump for its last time as a white cast descended over the man. Now Neal would have to wait to see how his childe would turn out. Moz had told him that it had taken a week for himself to change, but it varied from vampire to vampire.

Neal managed to get Tony to the small apartment he had been holed up in while planning the heist without being spotted. Having a vast array of mental abilities was handy. He placed Tony's still form on the single mattress in the place and then began to peruse the wallet he had retrieved from the man's pocket.

Tony turned out to be Anthony DiNozzo and Neal booted up his computer to do as much research as possible. He would need to know what he was dealing with when Tony regained consciousness.

The more he looked, the more he liked the man. He had been born to wealth with a British mother and an American father. Instead of taking the easy way and following his father's footsteps, Tony had earned a sports scholarship to Ohio State and seemed to excel at every class he had taken. After graduation, the man had applied to the police academy but had been turned down due to an injured knee that had never healed correctly. Up until now, Tony was living in a one bedroom apartment and going nowhere fast with his security guard career.

Neal wanted to know more than what a computer could tell him. It had been two days and Tony hadn't stirred, so Neal figured it would be safe to leave the young vampire alone while he hit the street and pried into Tony's life. Plus, he figured it wouldn't hurt to find out what was being said or done about the man's sudden disappearance from work. So with a final check on Tony, Neal slipped out the door and into the night.

* * *

Tony awoke with a start. The last thing he remembered was falling and then nothing. He struggled to sit up, unsure of where he was and what had happened.

He found himself in a small, one room apartment with peeling paint. Then he realized something was different. His eyes had focused in on the wall across the room from him and he could see every fine detail of the aging paint and plaster. He stared transfixed for minutes, unable to comprehend what was happening to him.

Then the sounds hit him. Traffic, people talking, dogs barking, horns... He covered his ears, but the sounds kept assaulting him. He collapsed to the mattress and curled in on himself, fervently wishing for it to all stop. Then he heard the crisp sound of a key in the door over the rest of the din.

Given his current state, there wasn't much he could do against someone who wanted to harm him. His only choice was to sit and wait for whoever was coming through the door. And he hoped like hell the person knew what was happening to him.

"Damn!" The voice seared through his head like a hot poker. Then the voice was closer and much softer as it called out his name, "Tony?"

"What's happen' to me?" he managed to croak out.

"You're an early riser," the man said with a bit of humor. "And since you were about the die, I changed you."

"Change me? And I really did fall off the roof?" Tony asked and then winced as his escalated voice hit his ears.

"Yeah, and what's wrong?"

"Everything is too loud and bright," Tony whispered. "How did you change me?"

"I'm a vampire and go by Neal Caffrey these days," Neal explained. "And I don't remember being that bad off when Moz changed me. It's been a few years, but some things just stick with you."

Tony lost focus after Neal said vampire. Vampires were myth, but given all the facts since he woke up and the last thing he remembered was falling toward pavement, the idea actually had merit. But if everything he knew about vampires were true, then he would be drinking blood and live forever. As he tried to wrap his mind around the idea, he heard Neal speaking to someone frantically on the phone.

"Look Moz, I know I said I never would, but there was a situation and I couldn't-" Neal was cut off by the other man.

"You said he was a resister, Neal! You can't just go changing resisters on a whim. They require finesse."

"What makes them any different and why didn't you tell me any of this before. You've had eight hundred years. I'm not the little street urchin you wanted to use in your games to con people out of their coins."

"You rarely drink human blood, Neal. Color me surprised that you went and dumped half your blood down some guy's throat when you don't even like what you are. I figured you didn't need to know."

Neal sighed. "Well, I couldn't leave him to die because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time while I was stealing my panting back."

"You're painting?" Tony asked at the same time the guy on the phone did. Neal glanced at him before continuing.

"One of the mistaken Raphael's that's actually my work. You know how I get about that. Look, Moz, the guy is in pain and I need to know how to help him."

"He can hear me right now, can't he?"

Tony confirmed with a nod when Neal looked his way. Tony had a feeling he wasn't going to like what this Moz had to say.

"Yeah, he's listening. And I don't think he can turn it off right now."

"I know he can't," Moz confirmed. "Not until you complete your bond with your new childe."

"Bond? What the hell are you talking about, Moz? I don't remember anything about a bond with you."

"That's because you weren't a resister, so it wasn't required. Normal vampires like you and me don't need a bond to survive, Neal. But when a resister is turned, the sire has to bond with the childe in order to keep the childe alive. Otherwise, the hopped up senses are going to drive him insane and he'll either go on a killing rampage or, if we're lucky, he'll just take himself out with sun or a stake through the heart."

"When you say bond…" Neal trailed off and Tony was listening for the response too as he tried to force out the other sounds from the city.

"Sex, Neal. And this is not just a one-time gig. Bonding if for life. This is why I always told you not to be impulsive. But did you listen when I told you that king's daughter was going to cry wolf and have you imprisoned and almost burned at the stake. No. And you wouldn't have listened even I had told you about resisters and why to avoid them at all costs years ago. Just let me know if he's going to take the killing rampage route so I can head to a different continent for a few years. Good luck Neal and bring him by if you go the bonding route. That way I can tell him what he needs to know to keep you in check."

The call disconnected and Tony found himself staring at Neal. His mind was turning over his options. It sounded like two choices led to death and the third was having sex for the foreseeable future with the man that got him in to this mess. At least with his messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes, he wasn't bad too look at.

"So," Neal said, "I guess you heard all of that. If I had known, I-" Neal stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

"I would have died and I wasn't really up for dying," Tony said softly. "I can't say I like the idea of it, but I'd rather live and the other options sounded like painful death for me. Let's get this over with, because I don't think it will take long for that whole insane killing rampage thing to happen. There's this kid that's been crying a few blocks over and it's driving me mad."

"Okay," Neal agreed. "You ever been with a man?"

"Traded hand jobs and blowjobs in college, but had a few girlfriends who like playing with me and their toys. I'll be good."

Neal nodded and then grabbed a lotion bottle from the tiny closet that held a toilet and shower stall. When he got back to the mattress, he sat down next to Tony and ran a hand through his hair.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen. You were supposed to sleep like the other guards and not wake up until I was long gone."

"I was never good at doing what I was told," Tony managed to quip back. "Ask my dad sometime."

Then Tony returned the favor and ran his fingers through Neal's hair. He stopped with his hand on the back of Neal's head and then pulled the other man toward him for a kiss. When their lips met, Tony felt an electric shock travel between them.

When they separated, both were breathing heavily and Tony felt something prick his bottom lip. With a shaky hand he reached up and felt his new fangs that had descended during the kiss.

"This is real?" he asked as his fingers traced the tips of the fangs.

"Very," Neal replied. "And I'll teach you how to take blood without killing. Animal blood works too."

"Later," Tony said as he pulled Neal back in for another kiss. The kiss had eased some of the sounds that had bombarded him since he woke. If just a kiss had done that much, Tony was ready for the full deal.

It didn't take long for the kissing to turn into groping and for their clothes to be shed. As Neal ran nimble fingers over Tony's naked body, Tony realized that his sense of touch was just as sensitive now as hearing and sight. Only the touches Neal was giving him went straight to his cock which was bobbing obscenely in the air.

Tony came with a shout the moment Neal took his dick into his mouth. He was shaking as Neal licked the last of semen.

"Sorry," Tony murmured as Neal looked up at him. "Haven't gone off like that since I was in high school."

"Vampire Biology 101," Neal said as he started stroking Tony's still hard cock. "We can go several times in a row. I was just taking the edge off."

Tony nodded and then let his legs drop open as an invitation for Neal to take things further. Neal obliged and soon there was a lotion covered finger pressing into him. The increasing contact with Neal was building up inside of Tony. He could feel an unfamiliar pressure inside of him that was ready to burst out.

"Fuck me," Tony shouted out when he felt he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

Neal pulled his fingers out and lifted Tony's legs up so his knees were hooked over Neal's shoulders. Then Neal's cock was pressing inside and Tony forgot everything but the sensation of the dick thrusting inside of him.

Neal grasped Tony's dick with his hand and pumped in time with his thrusts. In minutes, both men were shouting out their completion and Tony felt blessed silence descend upon him.

It was a half an hour before either man stirred. Neal's cock was still half-hard and buried inside Tony. He gently eased it out and then tried to get off the mattress to go find a wet rag to clean them up. However, Tony's strong arms held him tight, not letting him leave.

"Think it worked," Tony said. "It's normal unless I don't want it to be. But when you pulled away I had to concentrate more on controlling it."

"Hopefully it will get better with time. We'll have to talk to Mozzie again. I am sorry about all this."

Tony just snorted. "You want to know funny thing?" At Neal's nod, Tony continued, "I was getting bored being a guard. I had actually planned out a way to steal that same painting you took and had intended to do it that night. I was more annoyed that you'd ruined my plan than I was at having to chase you through the museum. I was actually thinking about blackmailing you for a cut if I caught you when I tripped over the roof."

Neal barked out a laugh. "So you like excitement then? I looked you up while you slept. Saw that you wanted to be a cop."

"Thought the challenge of figuring out the bad guys and an occasional chase would keep me entertained," Tony admitted. "Damn knee put a stop to it."

Tony reached down and rubbed at the knee in question. "Hey," he said in wonder, "my knee doesn't hurt anymore. Always had this dull pain in it after the surgery."

"Another lesson in Vampire Biology 101," Neal said with a grin. "All your old aches, pains and scars are gone and new ones don't last very long."

"So what next?" Tony asked, realizing that his old life was likely over.

"I did some checking while I was out earlier and they have you pegged for the Raphael. If you want anything, I can probably get in your apartment and grab some things, but otherwise, you're going to have to move on."

Tony nodded and found himself surprisingly excited about the prospect of a new life. It didn't hurt that sex with Neal had been the best he'd ever had. He was definitely up for a repeat of that, especially if he kept his senses in check.

"I think I'm up for it," Tony said.

"You sure are," Neal said with laughter as he reached out and grabbed Tony's cock that had started to harden again. Siring Tony was turning out to be his best impulse decision ever.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kayla's Fic Roundups By Year** : [2007](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/133537.html) | [2008](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/132979.html) | [2009](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/132632.html) | [2010](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/152032.html) | [2011](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179165.html) | [2012](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179360.html) | [2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/179551.html)


End file.
